


Ann Rutledge and the No Good Rotten Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [189]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the kind of day Ann Rutledge finds herself in the middle of as she tries, and fails, <i>repeatedly</i> to get the items on her to do list completed before she can even consider going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ann Rutledge and the No Good Rotten Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 August 2016  
> Word Count: 540   
> Prompt: should  
> Summary: This is the kind of day Ann Rutledge finds herself in the middle of as she tries, and fails, _repeatedly_ to get the items on her to do list completed before she can even consider going home.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series, set not long before the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Abaddon and Ann, but somehow Abaddon's influence faded into non-existence as I was writing. That said, I like the idea of Ann just having one of those days where basically nothing goes right for her. This was a fun dip into that for me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are moments in your life when the _should haves_ grow too demanding to be ignored any longer, and you have no other choice but to let them have their say and move on. This is the kind of day Ann Rutledge finds herself in the middle of as she tries, and fails, _repeatedly_ to get the items on her to do list completed before she can even consider going home.

It starts with a stain on the front of her blouse, one that looks like she's been breastfeeding a child with gravy and leaked through her bra. Somehow she missed that stain when picking up her dry cleaning. Or perhaps Veronica or her other assistant picked it up this time and didn't bother to check the clothes before paying. If it's Veronica… No, it wouldn't be her. No matter what else is going on, her daughter is just as aware of the importance of looking good as she. If it's her assistant, the woman _should_ be fired for incompetence or, at the very least, demoted down to the mail room to learn how to do her job correctly.

Thankfully, Ann has an extra blouse that will work with the outfit she wants to wear. It's a bit more colorful than she was planning, but it still works with her chosen personal statement for the day. The rest of her morning preparations go fine until the Keurig machine malfunctions and doesn't even bother to brew her coffee. There's just a thick black sludge in the bottom of her travel mug. Rather than deal with it immediately and throw her schedule off even more than it already is, Ann unplugs the machine and leaves it for when she gets home. She never should have gotten the machine, preferring the old fashioned drip machine, but not always having the time for it.

The day continues in this manner, almost a comedy of errors, until she's ready to tear her hair out from the complete disarray of her carefully structured life. The flat tire she encounters when finally ready to call it a day and go home is the last straw. While waiting for Veronica to come pick her up in the parking garage, she kicks the offending tire and winces as she scuffs her favorite heel in the process.

She knows she shouldn't be taking such offense at what amounts to a series of mishaps occurring in rapid succession, but sometimes knowing and doing are two entirely different animals. She knows better than to be melodramatic over the situation, but that doesn't mean she always takes advice, her own or someone else's. Leaning against her car, she controls her breathing to a steady rhythm of inhales and exhales that slows her pulse to a more manageable pace. In the process, her thoughts return to the order in which she finds solace, and she makes plans for a late dinner with her daughter, followed by wine and a long soak in the tub before bed.

As headlights slash through the dimly lit garage, she smiles upon recognizing the sound of Veronica's engine. Just a little longer and she'll be safely ensconced in her _sanctum sanctorum_ , ready to forget the negativity of the day.


End file.
